Tormenta e impulso en Hogwarts
by Eggdrasil
Summary: Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald se conocen en la última versión del torneo de los tres magos, antes de haber sido suspendido. Hogwarts se verá invadido por estudiantes extranjeros, extrañas desapariciones y misterios, justo en un momento crucial de discusión acerca del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto debido a la insurrección de grupos rebeldes. AU, obviamente.
1. Prólogo: marinero

**Tormenta e Impulso en Hogwarts.**

* * *

**Prólogo: Marinero.**

**Jetzt stehst du da an der Laterne**

**hast Tränen im Gesicht**

**Seeman – Apocalyptica ft. Nina Hagen (para el prólogo prefiero este cover a la original)**

* * *

Con cada paso que daba la opresión en su pecho crecía. El atardecer no auguraba verano. El cielo gris y el viento que soplaba furioso anunciaban una tormenta. Era como si hasta el clima confabulara para concretar _sus_ planes. El lago tenía un color gris metálico y se confundía con el cielo. Anclado en la orilla, yacía aquel barco imponente que los había impresionado desde su llegada. Y ahí, bajo la escalera, estaba él.

_Ven a mi barco, una tormenta está empezando y se está haciendo de noche._

—Albus, sabría que vendrías.

El suelo tembló y los gritos provenientes del bosque prohibido se hicieron audibles. En lugar de haberse quedado en su interior para remediar todo el caos que su amigo había ocasionado, había ido en busca de él por una explicación.

Albus no respondió.

—Todos siguen en el bosque, supongo. Son demasiado estúpidos como para percatarse de que me fui. Bueno, en realidad a nadie le importo, solo a ti— le dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Albus apretó los puños con furia. Magia prohibida, decenas de muertos, y él burlándose de toda la situación ¿Aquel era el Gellert del que se había enamorado? Unas figuras encapuchadas se asomaron por el barco.

—Está todo listo para partir, Señor. —Le dijo una voz femenina al muchacho.

—Vamos, Albus. Te estaba esperando. —Gellert posó sus ojos en los suyos. Era una mirada verde, penetrante, llena de vida. La misma mirada que lo cautivó el primer día en que lo vio. Pero ahora todo era distinto.

_¿Adónde quieres ir? Tan completamente solo, te estas alejando a la deriva._

Por culpa de él lo había perdido todo. No tenía a nada ni a nadie. Su vida llena de posibilidades, caminos a su disposición sin límites, se había reducido a aquel túnel al que Gellert lo había conducido; sin que él, en todo el año, se diera cuenta del camino que estaba tomando. _Solo una vía posible, probablemente sin una luz al final._ Había arruinado su vida, y ahora no le quedaba otra que seguirlo.

_¿Quién sostiene tu mano, cuando esta te tira hacia abajo?_

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Gellert? —fue todo lo que pudo decir. El aludido frunció el entrecejo, impaciente.

—Me sorprende de ti que me digas eso. No vaya a ser que termine decepcionándome del mago más brillante de todos los tiempos —puntualizó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Albus no respondió. Un trueno retumbó en el cielo, anunciando la peor de las tormentas.

—Vamos, Albus, no tenemos tiempo —lo apresuró Gellert tendiéndole su mano mientras con la otra afirmaba la escalera—. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni mucho menos, qué pensar del nuevo Gellert que se alzaba ante sus ojos. O mejor dicho, qué pensar del verdadero Gellert que se negó a ver en todo este tiempo.

Ahora solo se sentía traicionado, iracundo y vulnerable.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Utilizar a tus amigos de esa forma, arrastrarlos a vivir de la forma que tú deseas…

Gellert se encogió de hombros y lo miró con su clásica sonrisa infantil.

—Yo no los he obligado a nada. Además, sabes que no tengo amigos.

Aquello fue suficiente. Albus agarró a Gellert por su capa y lo alzó para que su rostro quedara a la altura del suyo.

—¿Cómo pudiste? Eres un maldito manipulador —Gellert frunció el entrecejo, bastante molesto.

—Vamos, Albus, ¿acaso pensabas que nuestra campaña para lograr nuestros propósitos se fundaría solo sobre la base de palabras racionales?

—¡Eres un estúpido Gellert! —vociferó Albus pálido de ira—. ¡La gente es estúpida, débil de mente! ¡Si hubieras esperado un par de años para convencer a los estúpidos del Ministerio, todo esto-!

—Sí, bueno. Quizás me precipité un poco —lo interrumpió Gellert como si toda aquella situación fuese lo más normal del mundo—. Pero, tú me conoces, Albus. "Un par de años" es mucho tiempo para mí. Ahora suéltame y vámonos.

—Yo no quería esto, Grindelwald.

El miedo se reflejó en los ojos de Gellert. Intentó articular palabras, pero solo podía emitir débiles tartamudeos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, empapándolos al instante. Unos gritos llegaban desde el barco de Durmstrang, así también como desde el bosque prohibido. Pero las dos figuras junto al lago permanecían inmóviles, ajenas a todo esto. Lo único importante para ellos era seguir contemplándose el uno al otro.

—Por favor, Albus. —Por primera vez, su voz se escuchaba suplicante—. Vamos, sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Sin ti no soy nada.

Su sentido común volvió fugazmente a él. Ciertamente no estaba en un túnel unidireccional. Tenía tres posibilidades: unirse a Gellert y seguir aquel camino sin mirar al pasado; matarlo para evitar todo el daño que sabía que causaría (estaba seguro que esa era la opción más difícil de ejecutar); o volver al bosque prohibido y pretender que nada había pasado. Solo una de las opciones implicaba volver a los brazos de la única persona a la que había amado.

_Ven a mi barco, el capitán se siente ansioso._

—¿Vienes o no? —le preguntó Gellert, con una expresión angustiada y suplicante que le provocó un dejo de lástima.

—…— El silencio y el tiempo detenido se volvieron uno. La eternidad se hacía esperar. Solo la angustia avanzaba y los colores de la juventud se desvanecían.

_Ahora estas de pie junto al faro, tienes lágrimas en el rostro. El fuego toca la vela. Solo la noche es tan despiadada._

_Llega el otoño._

_El tiempo permanece callado. _

_Y tengo frío._

* * *

**NO es un songfict, solo agregué unas estrofas traducidas de Seeman, por ser adecuadas al prólogo, así que no se preocupen. Agradecimientos a mi despiadada Beta: Sorita Wolfgirl por sus observaciones sin filtro alguno, y también a Jessyriddle por la paciencia al aguantarme sacando el prologo, volver a meterlo, etc, etc.**


	2. Invitaciones y titulares

Tormenta e Impulso en Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling. No me pagan por esto tampoco, obviamente.

* * *

**La invitación.**

Phineas Nigellus, se encontraba en distensión total. Uno de los pocos beneficios de ser director de Hogwarts era la enorme cantidad de servicios y subordinados a su disposición; y ya que había aceptado un empleo horrible, en el cual debía hacerse cargo de niños gritones —y para colmo atender a sangres impuras— se había empeñado en extraer el mayor beneficio como máxima autoridad.

Se hallaba en su despacho, desparramado en su cómoda silla detrás del escritorio con los pies apoyados en una butaca de terciopelo. En su escritorio había bandejas rebosantes de aperitivos y bocadillos para picar, aquello era el paraíso. Tres golpes a la puerta lo sacaron de su estado de relajación. Phineas gruñó.

—¿Diga? — preguntó tratando de parecer ocupado mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía desaparecer las bandejas de bocadillos y sustituirlas por pergaminos y libros.

— Soy Horace Slughhorn, profesor Phineas, señor. Le traigo la información que me pidió —le respondió una voz amortiguada.

—Adelante, pase, pase.

Un joven de unos trece años entró apresuradamente en el despacho y se sentó.

— Sírvete algo. — Hizo aparecer una de las bandejas anteriores.

— Muchas gracias. — Comenzó a comer sin inhibiciones. —Verá, hablé con él directamente y está bastante seguro de su decisión. No le interesa.

Phineas arrugó la frente.

— ¿Qué pretende ese mestizo? ¿Por qué de pronto se niega?

— No es eso. En realidad nunca le atrajo la idea.

— Hmmm…. — Comenzó a acariciar su negra barba, absorto en sus pensamientos. —Cualquiera hubiera pensado que… dada su enorme trayectoria…

— Yo pensaba lo mismo, señor. Le dije que era una gran oportunidad para él, pero me dijo que no lo hará. Y lo conozco bastante bien como para decir que así será.

— Vaya. Eso me pone en una gran disyuntiva. Si no es él, ¿quién? –

—Estuve sondeando, y hay varios buenos candidatos interesados, están por ejemplo, Whistledale, Clifftree, Silverspoon, Nightingale… —El director lo interrumpió agitando su mano con impaciencia.

— ¡Ningún sangre impura se presentará, eso sería una deshonra!

— Con todo respeto, señor, eso es algo que está más allá de su alcance.

— No, bueno, en todo caso es imposible que algún sangre impura lo consiga… — Volvió a acariciar su barba. —Vaya, yo tenía mis esperanzas depositadas en él… ¿Le preguntaste a alguno de…?

— Sí señor, hable con Doge, y luego de insistirle mucho dijo que lo haría, aunque en realidad recalcó en que no es asunto de él y su amigo es libre de elegir.

—Sí, claro, claro. Yo en realidad hablaría con él pero… en realidad nunca me tuvo mucha estima… Vaya, quizás debí haberme comportado mejor con su madre. En fin, gracias por tu información. Puedes marcharte.

— No hay de qué señor. —Pese a esto, arqueó las cejas.

— Ah, sí, apúntate unos 20 puntos para Slytherin. — Slughorn frunció el entrecejo y se fue. Al parecer, esperaba una recompensa mayor.

Una vez estuvo solo, la totalidad de las bandejas volvieron a aparecer. Suspiró profundamente mientras se servía una copa de hidromiel. Trataba de hacer oídos sordos a todos los comentarios negativos —que no eran pocos— en relación a su desempeño como director, pero no podía negar que su reputación no era buena y sabía que todos lo culpaban del desprestigio que estaba teniendo Hogwarts.

Había depositado toda su esperanza en él para volver a poner el nombre de su colegio en alto —y de paso borrarle la cara a los engreídos de Beauxbatons, que se habían llevado la copa ya tres veces consecutivas—, pero sabía que Albus Dumbledore, el alumno más brillante que jamás haya tenido Hogwarts, no era una persona fácil de manipular.

* * *

— ¡Grindelwald! — La potente voz de su profesora acentuada con un fustazo que dio contra su mesa hizo que el aludido se sobresaltara y la mirara algo distraído, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente a causa del fuerte sonido. —¿Has oído algo de lo que dije? — Preguntó con sus feroces ojos clavados en éste.

— Sí profesora Hellwing— Mintió Gellert con toda naturalidad. Una risa desagradable sonó tras él sin disimulo y giró para encarar a quien lo había emitido. Volvió a sentir la fusta azotarse furiosamente contra su pupitre.

— Mírame, que no he terminado de hablarte. — Le exigió la profesora, tocando levemente la mejilla de Gellert. Retrocedió y se puso delante del pizarrón con una expresión maliciosa en los ojos. – Supongo, entonces, que ya que escuchaste las instrucciones de la ejecución del maleficio de la ceguera, y debido a esas… grandes habilidades que te encanta decir que tienes, serías capaz de hacernos una demostración delante de toda la clase ¿No crees? — Ahora, unos tres alumnos reían en las filas de atrás, seguramente encantados con la humillación a su compañero.

Gellert se calmó un poco y sonrió. Maldición de la ceguera… ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Él había dominado esa maldición hacía un par de años. Un tanto frustrado, se levantó pesadamente de su pupitre y se dirigió hacia donde su profesora. Las risas se hicieron menos disimuladas.

— ¿Puedo elegir a mi víctima? — preguntó con diversión.

— Como quieras, no creo que seas capaz siquiera de provocarle una catarata.

— Blatter— pronunció Gellert inmediatamente con un brillo en sus ojos.

Las risas cesaron y se levantó el primero que había reído. Seth Blatter se puso de pie con una expresión altanera y se dirigió hacia Gellert con una mueca de desprecio. Era todo lo contrario a Gellert: alto, bastante fornido, de aspecto peligroso y con bastante éxito entre las chicas (el típico jugador de Quidditch), pero Gellert no se dejó intimidar. Apuntó inmediatamente a los ojos y pronunció claramente.

— ¡_Necrois_!

El alarido de sorpresa y dolor de su compañero hizo sonreír a Gellert con aún más malicia. Seth se llevó las manos a los ojos. Algunas alumnas chillaron preocupadas.

—Bebe esto. — Dijo la profesora con calma mientras destapaba una botellita de cristal.

— ¡Duele como mil demonios!— exclamó Blatter con la voz quebrada de dolor — ¡MALDITO GRINDELWALD YA VERÁS CUANDO…!**—** Dejó de quejarse para beber la poción que le estampó la profesora en su boca. Los gritos de dolor cesaron y el atacado entornó los ojos a sus manos.

— Aún no puedo ver del todo — se quejó.

— Ya pasará, ahora ve a sentarte— le ordenó la profesora un tanto frustrada. Como alumno de Durmstrang, Blatter debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de maleficios.— Tú también, Grindelwald. —A éste, en cambio, le dedicó un ligero asentimiento de aprobación. No quería admitirlo, pero pese a todo, Gellert Grindelwald siempre les tapaba la boca a quienes dudaban de su capacidad o se burlaban de él. — Bien, como acaban de notar, el maleficio de ceguera forma parte de la regla excepcional de maldiciones sin contramaldiciones…

Gellert, sentado en su pupitre, volvió a mirar hacia los terrenos del castillo, ahora pensando en la liga interescolar de Quidditch que se avecinaba. Su equipo aún estaba desprovisto de un bateador y dos cazadores, y como siempre, Blatter ganaría por paliza. Resopló con frustración. Ese chico era un estúpido, pero siempre tenía todo. La vida en Durmstrang apestaba, y cada vez estaba más consciente de eso. Quizás podría escaparse el día en que los candidatos a campeón dejen en Instituto, aprovechando todo el barullo.

—… Por lo que deberán complementar su tarea con la materia vista en pócimas. La próxima clase llevaremos en práctica el maleficio. Pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos se pusieron de pie, emocionados, comentando lo que habían visto y abandonaron animadamente el aula de Goecia. Los amigos de Blatter lo rodearon dándole su apoyo y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

— Me las pagarás maldito— le susurró Blatter al pasar por el lado de él. Volvía a recuperar su arrogancia ahora que estaba rodeado de sus amigotes (entre ellos, su propio hermano), quienes también le lanzaban miradas de desprecio.

Gellert salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Blatter salir del aula con una sonrisa triunfante. Se lo tenía merecido.

— Grindelwald, ven aquí un momento— le ordenó Hellwing, quien tenía una mirada de determinación en los ojos.

— Eh, profesora, debo llegar a tiempo para la clase de Rituales y Pactos…— Gellert quería evitar a toda costa una reprimenda de la profesora por no estar poniendo atención en clases. En Durmstrang, las reprimendas solían estar acompañadas por castigos terribles, que incluían violencia y dolor.

— No te preocupes, no tardará mucho— dijo Hellwing sacando un sobre y un papel de un cajón en su escritorio. Gellert se acercó con cautela. —Quería invitarte. — Tomó aire, como si le costara emitir aquella invitación. —Más bien sugerirte...— Su tono ahora había cambiado, ahora era seguro, como si no admitiese un no como respuesta. —... A que participes en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. La verdad es que ya es tercera vez consecutiva que obtenemos el último lugar en este, y es hora de emprender acciones drásticas. Tendrás mi completo respaldo.

* * *

— Elphias, te lo repito– Dijo una voz profunda cargada de paciencia. — Con la carga que conlleva ser delegado y la presión de los EXTASIS, no me parece prudente participar en el torneo.

— Vamos, Albus, no me digas que crees que no podrás con tanta carga ¡Eres capaz de todo y mucho más, lo sabes!— lo animó su amigo con una sonrisa. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y cicatrices en su rostro.

— ¿Quién hace tanto ruido?— Resonó una voz detrás de las estanterías.

Albus dejó de leer y miró a su alrededor. La biblioteca se hallaba casi vacía. Unos cuantos alumnos de sexto y séptimo, sin embargo, estaban sentados cerca de ellos escuchando disimuladamente su conversación. Y es que la inminente participación de Albus Dumbledore en el Torneo de los Tres Magos era tema de preocupación a nivel escolar.

Pero Albus no lo hacía por las razones dadas a su amigo. Claro que él era capaz de lidiar con todo eso y mucho más. No. Sus razones jamás las habría dicho en público. Ya sabía que muchos lo consideraban un niño prodigio (y, modestia aparte, lo era) y tenía más que claro que de postularse, quedaría seleccionado, e incluso, ganaría. Pero los elogios y condecoraciones no le servirían de nada. Recordó la indiferencia que sintió cuando en las vacaciones se le informó que recibiría el Premio Anual. ¿Ayudaría eso a sacar a su padre de Azkaban? ¿Curaría eso a Ariana? No, claro que no, y por eso creía que el hecho de salir campeón le produjera sentimiento alguno. Era como si ya nada valiese la pena; como si el camino que había tomado no era el indicado; como si hacer siempre lo correcto no diera resultados. Hiciera lo que hiciera, su familia seguía siendo una triste miseria, y eso nada lo podría cambiar.

— Mira Albus, No quiero presionarte ni nada parecido. Es simplemente que me sorprende que…

— No participaré, Elphias, y estoy bastante seguro de mi decisión— sentenció Albus. Unas voces, al lado de éste, emitieron un débil quejido—. Ahora ruego me disculpes, debo hacer una ronda por los pasillos antes del almuerzo. – Cerró el pesado volumen, lo devolvió a las estanterías y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca, dejando a su amigo decepcionado.

Mientras realizaba su solitaria e innecesaria ronda, iba encontrándose con profesores o alumnos, quienes lo saludaban con gran entusiasmo, a los cuales Albus respondía cortésmente mientras sus pensamientos divagaban de una extraña manera, llegando a conformar una extraña asociación de ideas. El Torneo, su padre, su hermana, los _muggles_, el premio anual, las ofertas laborales que le llegaban todas las semanas ¿Su ambición habría desaparecido, o sólo era que no estaba tomando el rumbo adecuado?

Se detuvo, como si eso apartara de su cabeza toda su confusa red de pensamientos. Había llegado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la cual se encontraba vacía. Albus cogió un ejemplar de la _Caravana Diaria_ que se hallaba en una de las mesitas de centro y el epígrafe y el título de la noticia principal

"Grupo rebelde capturado en Escocia. Arriesgan cadena perpetua en Azkaban por transgredir gravemente el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto."

Se le encogió el estómago al pensar que aquello pudo haberle pasado a Ariana: enclaustrada en San Mungo, o incluso en Azkaban por ser un peligro para la comunidad mágica, o mejor dicho, un peligro para el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Lo peor de todo, es que no era culpa de ella.

* * *

La noticia, en vez de emocionarlo, le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, con recelo.

— ¿Está segura de esto, profesora? ¿De verdad piensa respaldarme o quiere deshacerse de mí? ¿Acaso ahora me consideran tan peligroso que quieren exiliarme al castillito ese de Hogwarts?

La estricta profesora no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— Mira Gellert, me cuesta admitirlo, porque no tienes control de ti mismo y a veces demuestras que no tienes ambición; lo cual me decepciona mucho de un mago talentoso como tú.— Gellert se sorprendió, muy pocos profesores lo habían elogiado—. Pero tienes todo lo necesario para convertirte en un potencial Campeón de Durmstrang y estoy dispuesta a respaldarte.— Volvió a tomar aire—. ...así me cueste mi reputación. Ya sabes que no eres bien visto por el consejo estudiantil, pero qué más da. Estoy vieja, y mi única ambición antes de morirme es que Durmstrang recupere su antigua gloria.

Gellert miró a su profesora como si reparara en ella por primera vez en los dos años que le había estado enseñando. De rostro ligeramente arrugado y pelo descolorido que apenas se dejaba ver debido a que tenía su cabeza cubierta con un hábito. Sus ojos grises emanaban decisión. Gellert no se había planteado la decisión de postular a candidato a Campeón de Durmstrang, sabía que necesitaría una carta de recomendación, cosa que ningún profesor haría, puesto que lo consideraban un peligro. El único profesor que le tenía estima era llevaba muy poco tiempo en Durmstrang como para poder recomendar. Pero ahí estaba, la profesora más estricta de todo Durmstrang ofreciéndole su respaldo.

Por supuesto que le atraía la idea de ser campeón. No solo por ganar fama y reputación en el extranjero, sino porque el Torneo y Hogwarts le ofrecían la posibilidad de encontrar nuevos límites que transgredir. Hacía tiempo que quería visitar Gran Bretaña…

La profesora Hellwing vio un brillo de ambición en los ojos de su alumno.

—Te veo tentado, Grindelwald— aseguró mientras llenaba rápidamente el pergamino para registrar a su alumno—. Bien, debes entregarle este formulario al director, a estas horas debe estar comenzando su reunión con el consejo estudiantil, si te apresuras, podrás entregársela en la sala de profesores, ya que luego debe realizar un viaje a Oslo.

El tono de su profesora fue tan imperativo que a Gellert no le quedó otra que obedecer, salió del aula y vio a algunos alumnos de tercer año haciendo fila para dirigirse, por sus expresiones de emoción y temor, a la primera clase de sus vidas con la profesora Hellwing.

Debía apresurarse si quería entregarle la carta al director. No quería encontrarse con el consejo estudiantil, puesto una buena parte de ellos había protagonizado una campaña para expulsarlo, y encontrarse con ellos nuevamente no resultaría una experiencia agradable. Aunque, ahora que comenzaba a vislumbrar nuevos horizontes como campeón, ese estúpido "centro de madres" —como lo llamaba él— era solo una piedra en el zapato.

Subió con paso ligero la escalera que le llevaba al cuarto y último piso y de inmediato vislumbró al director al centro de un grupo de magos que Gellert reconoció inmediatamente —el estómago se le encogió levemente—como los miembros del consejo estudiantil. Tomó aire y caminó con paso decidido.

— ¡Profesor Hellwing, señor…!— Gellert apartó a los magos que lo rodeaban bruscamente para ir al encuentro del director y entregarle el formulario—. Su hermana le manda esto. — dijo, haciendo lo imposible porque no se le notara el temblor en la voz.

— La profesora Hellwing querrás decir— le espetó el director con hastío. Era alto y de ojos grises y displicentes, como su hermana; y pese a su avanzada edad, tenía el aspecto de ser un hombre muy fuerte y temible. El consejo se había apartado considerablemente del director ahora que Gellert estaba al lado de él, como si tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa, y murmuraban por lo bajo—. Bueno, ahora puedes irte, Gellert, estamos a punto de comenzar una reunión y luego…

— Disculpe profesor, pero creo que sería conveniente que lo leyera en seguida.— Gellert ya estaba saboreando la reacción del Consejo.

Con un resoplido de resignación, el director abrió el pergamino. Cualquier cosa con tal de que el muchacho se fuera lo antes posible. Su expresión dura e insondable de inmediato cambió a indignación.

— ¿Es esto una broma, ahora te dedicas a falsifi…? No… está firmado por Fricka y tiene su timbre… ¿Qué pretende?

— ¿Algún problema, señor director?— El presidente del consejo se acercó a él. Era el más anciano del grupo, encorvado y con mirada inquisidora.

— No, Gossow, ustedes entren al salón, yo debo arreglar unos asuntos…

— ¿Seguro que está todo bien, Hellwing?— Se adelantó un mago que Gellert distinguió como el padre de Seth Blatter—. Porque si Grindelwald ha vuelto a traspasar los límites, encima en su primera semana de clases…

— No, no, Blatter, entren— insistió el director. El grupo de magos se limitó a seguir al presidente y a su mano derecha al salón de reuniones, no sin antes lanzarle miradas de desprecio a Gellert.

— Ay, sí, que miedo…— la burla de Gellert fue interrumpida por el director, quien lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a entrar a un aula contigua al salón de reuniones.

— ¡Compórtate, Grindelwald!— Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro, lanzó un par de hechizos a la puerta—. Ahora dime ¿Qué broma es esta?

— ¿Broma, señor?— Gellert estaba conteniendo la risa. Le divertía sacar de sus casillas al director con algo que en realidad no era ninguna broma. En seguida, el director agitó la varita y la punta emitió un destello como si se estuviera quemando al rojo vivo. Gellert se puso serio ante la amenaza de ser castigado. Como siempre, había sobrepasado el límite de paciencia del director.

— Dime ¿Qué es esto de que mi hermana te propone como candidato a campeón? Una cosa es que a Baldr le caigas bien, pero… ¿Fricka?

— No es ninguna broma señor, y usted sabe que el profesor Baldr se abstuvo a recomendar a cualquier alumno. Además, creo que debería preguntarle a ella ¿No?

— Por supuesto que lo haré. Ahora déjame decirte que no cantes victoria aún. En la reunión de hoy debemos dejar a por lo menos quince candidatos afuera.

Gellert suspiró. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su sueño de llegar a campeón se había terminado. Nada le salía bien. Quizás si lo hubieran expulsado el año pasado.

— Bueno. — Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que nada de eso le importaba—. ¿Puedo irme? Mi clase comenzó hace quince minutos. –

El director desencantó la puerta.

— Ve a clases, pero antes, ve a buscar a la profesora Hellwing. Dile que la espero en la reunión.

— Sí, sí. — Suspiró Gellert ya se disponía a salir, pero el director lo llamó.

— Escucha Grindelwald. Sé que eres un insolente, y aún más importante, peligroso. Pero obviando todo eso, me hubiese gustado que quedaras seleccionado. Eres un representante perfecto para recuperar el prestigio perdido de esta escuela. Hace tiempo ya que Beauxbatons, e incluso, Hogwarts vienen riéndose de nosotros.

La mano de Gellert quedó suspendida a pocos centímetros del picaporte. Jamás hubiese imaginado que un día, espontáneamente, dos profesores —los mejores— de su colegio lo respaldaran y elogiaran.

* * *

N/A:

**En realidad no sé si llamarlo AU o no, puesto que el universo es el mismo. Decidí cambiar las circunstancias en las que se conocían, desfasándome unos cuantos años -considerando que cuando se celebró el torneo en el que participó Harry, Dumbledore tenía 114 años y hace más de 100 años que no se celebraba el torneo-. En realidad acá serían 97 años antes aproximadamente considerando que Albus está en último año… o algo así _ . Decidí cambiar las circunstancias, para ampliar el abanico de posibilidades con esta dupla en cuestión. Tengo demasiados proyectos con ellos como para sólo limitarme a dos meses y el tan ansiado duelo (Y todo el Angst, angst, angst que conlleva). Ahora quise escribir algo más… aventurero.**

** De nuevo, gracias a mi beta, Sorita Wolfgirl, por señalarme los aspectos flojos de mi fic. Se que resulta mucha divagacion y blablá, pero iré amenizando la etapa preliminar para que pronto los protagonistas se encuentren en Hogwarts. Saludos!**


	3. Reunión de candidatos

**Disclaimer****: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Junta de Candidatos **

Luego de avisarle a la profesora que el director la necesitaba en el Salón de Reuniones, Gellert se había saltado Rituales y Pactos y colado en la ventanilla a través de una puerta trampa. Era una vía de comunicación inutilizada, pero a Gellert le había servido para espiar innumerables reuniones. Le sirvió mucho para enterarse de primera fuente si lo iban a expulsar o no. Vislumbró la frente prominente de la profesora Hellwing. Estaba visiblemente enfadada.

—Ya les di mis motivos y eso debería bastarles. Además, como deben recordar, Gellert es un alumno como todos en Durmstrang y tiene derecho a postular. Lo que no entiendo es por qué les molesta tanto el que lo haya recomendado. Ya me enteré que deben elegir tan solo quince alumnos.

—No nos molestamos —dijo Gossow con una voz peligrosa—. Nos _preocupamos_ por ti, Fricka… ¿Has pensado en las repercusiones de recomendar al alumno más problemático del Instituto, por decir lo menos?

Gellert puso los ojos en blanco ¿Era idea de él, o aquellos viejos no podían vivir sin criticarlo? Siempre hablaban mal de él, en cualquier reunión. Parecían unas viejas cotillas sin nada mejor que hacer que burlarse de él, pobre e infeliz criatura bastarda.

— Además, ¿por qué sólo a él? Muchos profesores han recomendado a cinco alumnos. Y tú, una de las profesoras con más trayectoria en Durmstrang sólo recomiendas a Grindelwald… .

—Es evidente el por qué de mi decisión. No creo que haya otro candidato más apto.

El salón se sumió en un prolongado silencio. Gellert no podía ver las expresiones de los miembros del consejo ¿Estarían considerando sus posibilidades como campeón?

—Mira, Fricka. Estás jugando a algo muy peligroso —dijo una voz cargada de impaciencia—. Supongamos que lo seleccionamos para mandarlo a Hogwarts ¿Qué pasará?

— ¿Qué, acaso ahora me convertí en el Cáliz? —le espetó la profesora con frialdad—. Está claro que si lo recomiendo es porque creo que tiene altas posibilidades de ser campeón. Pero nunca se sabe, claro está.

—No es sólo eso, Fricka. ¿No te das cuenta el desprestigio que supondría llevar a Grindelwald Hogwarts?

— ¿Desprestigio?

— ¡Fricka, no es un secreto que ese muchacho es peligroso!

— ¿Más peligroso que el minotauro colérico que casi mata a los campeones en la versión anterior? —algunos rieron— ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿Crees que soy tonta, que no se que ese muchacho tiene ideas peligrosas en su cabeza, que le gusta batirse a duelo, fundar clubes ilegales, probar maleficios peligrosos, preparar filtros que pertenecen a la categoría de las artes más oscuras? Claro que lo sé, pero no creo que sea un riesgo para nadie, si me lo preguntas. En el Torneo hay cosas peores. —Algunos de los presentes soltaron un grito de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo Gellert sintió un hormigueo de pánico en su cabeza. La profesora Hellwing sabía demasiado acerca de él—. Por otro lado ¿Desde cuándo se han vuelto tan sensibles respecto a eso? A mí lo único que me molesta de ese muchacho es la insolencia y dispersión en clases que demuestra, pero por otro lado me complace que un alumno lleve a las artes oscuras más allá de lo permitido. Es como volver a la vieja escuela en la que poco nos importaban los estándares internacionales…

— ¡Tenemos una reputación que mantener, Fricka, maldita sea! —ahora era el turno de Blatter, quien tenía la voz cargada de desesperación. —¡Sabes muy bien que pese a nuestro proyecto escolar, establecido hace cientos de años, hemos tenido que dar marcha atrás a muchas cosas! Sobre todo después de lo ocurrido hace dieciséis años ¡La Confederación internacional de magos nos tiene en la mira desde entonces!

—Ah, eso. Y vaya que nos ha traído buenos resultados ¿No? Ahora no sólo no hemos disipado nuestra reputación de escuela de Artes Oscuras, sino que también estamos desprestigiados, tachados de débiles y sumisos. Mi hermano tenía diversos proyectos para empujar a Durmstrang y ustedes siempre lo ataban de manos. Vaya que tú y Gossow habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Durmstrang está en su apogeo —terminó con sarcasmo. Otro silencio sepulcral.

— Mi hermana tiene un punto —dijo el director después de un rato—. Vaya que no fue una decisión azarosa.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio, Egil?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué, ahora se han unido al Club de defensores de Gellert Grindelwald? Permítanme decirles que son los únicos…

— Déjalo hablar, Blatter. —le cortó Gossow.

—No es tan mala idea a fin y al cabo… —dijo el director de manera pausada—. ¿No se dan cuenta? Somos el hazmerreír de las escuelas de Europa, necesitamos ganar un poco de respeto a la fuerza, ¿no creen?

— ¿Qué hay de nuestra reputación y de la Confederación Internacional de Magos?

— Vamos, Blatter, Gellert será muchas cosas, pero no tiene ni un pelo de tonto. Tendrá la suficiente discreción como para que no le pase nada. Es obvio que aquí _actúa_ a sus anchas, pero sabe que allá en Hogwarts no será simplemente una expulsión. Se estará enfrentando a cosas muchísimo peores allá, ya que sabe que acá nadie lo defenderá. Sabes que allá son más estrictos respecto a las Artes Oscuras. Y si pasa algo, bueno, nos lavamos las manos y ya. Una disculpa pública y asunto arreglado.

— ¿Qué pensará Aarseth de todo esto? ¿No deberíamos enviarle una carta primero?

— No creo que se oponga, pero me parece que deberíamos ponerle al tanto por mera formalidad. Después de todo, formó parte del consejo por años y el chico es su...

—Ahijado —terminó un miembro del consejo por él.

— Me parece bien, luego de la votación que alguien se encargue de redactarle un...

— Entonces, director Hellwing ¿Piensas que Gellert Grindelwald podría ser un candidato apto? —preguntó alguien.

—Honestamente, pese a todo, así lo creo. Solo en eso deberíamos tener cuidado y confiar en que sea lo suficientemente cuidadoso. A fin y al cabo, ese muchacho sabe a lo que se expone.

—Hmm… vaya… —aunque Gellert no lo veía, Gossow pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos por un buen rato. Un sonido de crujidos además le indicó que estaba revisando unos pergaminos–. Está bien, supongamos que respaldo a Gellert con mi voto y queda como candidato ¿Qué hay de nuestra credibilidad? Es de dominio público que ese chico es una persona repudiada por el consejo y que estuvo a punto de ser expulsado el año pasado. Se vería raro que lo nomináramos. Además de eso deberíamos seleccionar cuidadosamente a los profesores que te acompañarán, Hellwing. Grindelwald debe estar controlado.

—De eso no te preocupes, correremos el rumor de que te opusiste, yo no te hice caso y todo eso. Además, mi hermano Baldr me acompañará a Hogwarts, ya sabes que es el único profesor al que Grindelwald jamás le ha faltado el respeto y se llevan muy bien. —Gellert se emocionó ante esa revelación—. Con respecto a los demás candidatos…

— ¡Pero bueno! Ahora los tres cabritos Gruff* se ponen de acuerdo para blindar a Grindelwald… —Fricka interrumpió a Blatter perdiendo otra vez los estribos.

— ¡Ya te he dejado en claro que no es así Blatter, lo que no me queda claro es por qué te empeñas en no aceptar la realidad!

— ¿De qué realidad…?

— ¡Ya basta Blatter! Es comprensible que, como muchos acá, estés ensañado con el muchacho, pero tienen razón. Estás siendo un inoportuno —lo interrumpió Gossow.

— ¿En serio estás considerando…?

—Sí ¿No viste la lista de nominados? La mitad de ellos no están ni cerca de ser Campeones. Es como si los profesores hubiesen repartido nominaciones para simpatizar a las familias de estos chicos. Estoy considerando seriamente en cambiar el sistema de propuesta para el próximo torneo. Sólo espero que con esto quede demostrado que no hay que dejar que asuntos personales interfieran en una decisión objetiva y fundamentada. Tanto para bien como para mal.

El director resopló.

—Veo que ya no me necesitan. Me voy a clases —dijo Fricka secamente mientras se ponía de pie—. Nos vemos, hermano.

—¿Por qué no votamos ahora? Quiero salir de esto lo antes posible. Veamos…

* * *

Pese a que el almuerzo no era hora para la correspondencia, Albus no podía evitar mirar hacia el techo en busca de la lechuza familiar con un peso en el estómago. Hace días que no recibía una carta de su madre y eso le preocupaba.

—¡Albus! —Robin Nightingale, el otro premio anual de Hogwarts, se sentó junto a él con una amplia sonrisa. Era, objetivamente, una chica preciosa y bastante lista. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, de color castaño rojizo (siempre recogido en una coleta alta), ojos almendrados, pómulos ligeramente marcados y nariz puntiaguda—. Estuvimos esperándote en el baño de prefectos ¿ocurrió algo?

—¿El baño…? Robin, lamento haberlo olvidado. Luego me disculparé con los demás prefectos, no sé que me ocurre —dijo Albus aún mirando al techo. Robin frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Estás bien, Albus? Olvidar cosas no es algo muy común en ti. ¿Es por lo del torneo? ¿Te están presionando para que participes o algo así?

—No, Robin, no es eso.

—Es tu familia, ¿cierto? —preguntó Robin—. Miras hacia el techo como si estuvieras deseando ver una lechuza.

—No lo deseo, Robin, le tengo terror a las lechuzas —se confesó Albus. Era verdad, cada vez que abría una carta de su madre le tiritaban las manos, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sentía un desagradable peso en el estómago por el temor y la angustia a recibir malas noticias, por lo que ver a la lechuza de la familia le causaba un desagradable pesar. Pero no verla era algo aún peor.

Una lechuza se dirigió a Robin para traerle un ejemplar extraordinario de la _Caravana Diaria_. La muchacha desenrolló el periódico y le pagó a la lechuza con una moneda para luego enfrascarse en su lectura con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo que me temía.

—¿Qué ocurre?

— Mira —dijo extendiendo el periódico en una sección especial de cartas al director dedicada al grupo de magos rebeldes capturados en Escocia— Están discutiendo acerca del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, como si ese grupo de gitanos asesinos fuesen unas pobres víctimas de esta situación. Es enfermarte —dijo resoplando con hastío.

Albus sintió de la nada un vacío en el pecho y volvió a pensar en Ariana. Habían muchos temas que el discutía abiertamente con sus compañeros y profesores, pero nunca se había definido abiertamente acerca del famoso Estatuto.

En realidad tenía una postura medianamente formada, pero temía expresarla.

* * *

Ese mismo viernes, mientras todos en Durmstrang desayunaban, el director dio un anuncio.

—Afuera del comedor encontrarán la lista de los seleccionados para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Les pediremos a los seleccionados que después de desayunar se reúnan con nosotros en el salón contiguo. Muchas gracias. —el revuelo fue inmediato: todos los alumnos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver la lista de los seleccionados, dejando el comedor vacío. Gellert solo se limitó a sonreír mientras se comía todo el _geitost_ que los demás habían dejado y recorría la mesa en busca de _krumkakes_.

Ya sabía que había sido seleccionado.

Después de volcar todo el azucarero en su jugo de naranja y bebérselo, se puso de pie y mirando a la mesa de los profesores con una sonrisa burlona, se dirigió al salón contiguo.

Al pasar por el vestíbulo sintió que todos lo miraban y cuchicheaban sobre él.

—Así que iremos a Hogwarts, cuánto me alegro, Gellert —dijo el profesor Baldr, el menor de los hermanos Hellwing, posando una mano en su hombro—. ¿Vamos a la sala?

Era un mago alto, joven y atractivo, con barbilla pronunciada, cabello rubio y rizado que le llegaba a los hombros y unos ojos grises y afables.

—Me alegro de que sea usted quien nos acompañe —dijo Gellert con una sonrisa sincera. La verdad es que era una de las pocas personas en Durmstrang con la cual podía disfrutar de una conversación. A veces pasaban horas discutiendo en su despacho sobre la historia de la dominación _muggle_ y las represiones a los magos. Gellert confiaba tanto en el profesor Baldr, que incluso fue capaz de contarle sobre la naturaleza de su familia materna.

Cuando ingresaron en el salón Gellert vio que ya estaban todos los demás candidatos sentados, con una sonrisa orgullosa, mirando expectantes al director que les hablaba.

—El profesor Baldr vendrá con nosotros para aprovechar de promocionar su nuevo libro —dijo su hermano mayor con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Algunas de las seleccionadas suspiraron, mirando al joven profesor con ojos soñadores.

—También me cercioraré de vigilarlos. —dijo palmeándole el hombro a Gellert y situándose junto al director—. Este año tenemos muchos revoltosos entre los seleccionados.

Algunos rieron y otros miraron a Gellert, a Blatter y a unos chicos de último año.

—Por último, no queremos que se duerman en los laureles, por lo que sus profesores ya tienen para cada curso un programa con deberes y hechizos que deberán aprender por su cuenta en su estancia en Hogwarts. Demás está decirles que si quieren permanecer en Hogwarts aunque no resulten campeones deberán cumplir cabalmente con este requisito. Mañana mismo publicaremos en el tablón de anuncios el día y hora de salida. Nos vemos.

Cuando el director salió de la sala junto con su hermano, una chica de último año les pidió quedarse. Antes de que Gellert pudiera escabullirse, su hermanastro lo agarró por el codo.

—Gellert, ¿qué demonios haces aquí, maldita sea? —Salvo por el cabello rubio-rojizo, su hermano era la viva imagen de su padre, a diferencia de él: alto, cejas angulosas, ojos minúsculos y barbilla pronunciada.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? No es como que te esté siguiendo… —Cuando Gellert conoció a su hermano, trató por todos los medios de ganarse su afecto, cosa que nunca logró. Ahora estaba resignado a sus muecas de desprecio.

—Pero así lo parece ¿es que acaso no puedo descansar nunca de ti? Me tienes harto.

—Estás paranoico, _hermano_. Ni en casa ni acá nos vemos. Siempre me ignoras.

— ¡No es eso!, ¡es tu maldita presencia! Creí que con esto iba a descansar de ti: los comentarios que te rodean, las preguntas de mis amigos, los apodos que te inventan…

—Entonces no vayas a Hogwarts y asunto arreglado.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Esta es una oportunidad única! Vamos, renuncia a ser candidato.

— ¿Y yo qué gano? Mira, si tienes algún problema, ve y díselo al director, como siempre lo haces con tu madre. En lo que a mí respecta no pienso renunciar.

— Chicos, por favor siéntense. —su hermanastro lo miró con desprecio y fue a sentarse con Blatter, quien también había resultado seleccionado. Gellert se dirigió a los últimos asientos.

Mientras todos se sentaban en torno a la chica, Vibeke, la hija menor de Gossow, se le acercó con una sonrisa. Era alta, esbelta y de ojos de un color azul pálido.

—Me alegra que vayamos juntos a Hogwarts, Gellert. —El aludido se encogió de hombros. La chica que estaba de pie carraspeó y todos se callaron.

—Me parecería adecuado que hagamos una colecta para comprarles presentes a los Directores de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, creo que es una buena forma de comenzar las relaciones —dijo la chica. Tenía ojos grandes y expresivos y una nariz tosca que parecía fracturada. Gellert dedujo de inmediato quién era. En la reunión del consejo se habían dedicado a caracterizar acabadamente a todos los candidatos.

—Maldita zalamera, apuesto todos los cascos que reunirás en la colecta a que así te ganaste tu vacante, porque la verdad es que tus habilidades mágicas e intelectuales dejan mucho que desear…— Gellert volteó y reconoció a una alumna de sexto que rumiaba en voz baja.

Decidido a sacarle información a aquella deslenguada chica, acercó su silla a ella y le preguntó:

— ¿Es compañera tuya? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ajá. Y no me preguntes qué hace acá porque no sé qué tipo de habilidades tiene además de adular…

—Pero yo si lo sé: Los del consejo la seleccionaron porque saben que complacerá a los de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, quieren aparentar buenas relaciones ante todo. —Gellert decidió que si quería ganarse la confianza de esa chica, debía entregarle algo de información para demostrarle que valía la pena.

—En eso no se equivocan ¡Ja! Ya ves cómo ya quiere colmarlos con regalos. Lo único que sabe hacer es planear actividades sociales y organizar colectas. Nunca he entendido qué hace en Durmstrang.

— ¿Muchos compañeros tuyos fueron seleccionados?

—Ni tanto. La mayoría de los de sexto acá son del otro paralelo ¿Y tú cómo sabes cuál fue el criterio de selección en ella? –Gellert de inmediato supo que esa chica sin filtro alguno resultaría útil.

—Digamos que tuve acceso privilegiado a la reunión de esta mañana. Lo que pasa es que…

De pronto, toda la sala estaba en silencio mirándolos.

— ¿Si? — preguntó la chica.

—Bueno, solo falta que ustedes cooperen con la colecta. No es mucho, solo 5 cascos por persona, ya que el regalo será sencillo, pero simbólico. —la chica se encogió de hombros y sacó de su bolsillo cinco monedas de oro. Gellert gruñó. Para él 5 cascos era muchísimo dinero.

—Yo no tengo tanto dinero. Soy pobre —dijo sin rodeos. Escuchó la risa burlona de Blatter, pero hace tiempo había dejado de molestarle.

—Oh, vaya —dijo la chica con tono meloso—. Yo pensé que como vivías con tu tío, padrino, lo que sea. Siempre he escuchado que el señor Aarseth tiene mucho... ehm, dinero… —a su alrededor la gente comenzó a murmurar y unos pocos miraron alternativamente a Gellert y a su hermanastro. Siempre había sido así, desde que había llegado hace cinco años a ese colegio con su túnica y libros de segunda mano, mientras que el inútil de su hermano tenía la última escoba de carreras cada vez que esta salía.

—Sí, bueno, él está forrado, pero yo no —le respondió impaciente—. Mira, en serio que no tengo, además me parece que esto de andar adulando a gente que no conocemos mediante regalos es bastante patético, además de arruinar la reputación de tu tan querido instituto.

—Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de arruinar la reputación del Instituto, Grindelwald— le dijo un chico que ni conocía.

Gellert se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tú quien eres, mi biógrafo? La verdad es que en mi vida te había visto.

Blatter se levantó, dispuesto a insultar a Gellert.

— Yo puedo pagar por Gellert —interrumpió Vibeke entregándole a la chica de la nariz fracturada cinco monedas de oro—. Gellert resopló con fastidio y se fue. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que algunas chicas se compadecían de él, como si tener una túnica vieja fuese una tragedia.

La vida en Durmstrang no era como lo había imaginado en un principio. Él se había entusiasmado con la idea de ingresar a un Instituto de Artes oscuras, quizás se había entusiasmado demasiado considerando la enorme cantidad que había realizado a lo largo de su vida escolar, recibiendo sanciones hasta el punto de haber sido casi expulsado. Pero, en el fondo sabía que lo que él hacía era lo correcto y lo que ellos no.

Al final, era solo una institución llena de conformistas con una fachada de tipos malos, liderada por un montón de viejos retrógrados. De escuela de artes oscuras no tenían nada. Impartían las asignaturas, pero desaprobaban cualquier práctica que las promoviera más allá de las aulas, como él lo había hecho el año pasado.

Durmstrang había sido la peor decepción de su vida, y vaya que había tenido muchas. Si tan solo tuviera a alguien a quien considerar como si igual…

**N/A: lo de los tres cabritos gruff es en referencia a un cuento infantil noruego. Son tres cabritos hermanos que deben convencer a un trol para que los deje pasar.**


	4. Alumno prodigio

Tormenta e Impulso en Hogwarts

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling. No me pagan por esto tampoco, obviamente.**

**Beteo y mil agradecimientos: Sorita Wolfgirl. Muchas gracias por todo. Lo paso muy bien comentando el fic contigo.**

* * *

El alumno prodigio.

A principios de Octubre, el panorama exterior teñido de dorado y el descenso de temperatura le produjo a Gellert una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Contempló perezosamente el paisaje y salió al exterior con pesar. Amaba el aire fresco de Noruega, pero tenía muchas preocupaciones en su mente y no tenía ganas de nada.

Recordaba su primer día en Durmstrang. A diferencia de sus compañeros, bien alimentados y con túnicas y libros nuevos, él no lo pasó bien en sus primeros días. Tenía un acento extraño producto de todos los idiomas mezclados que había tenido que aprender por sus viajes por Europa; libros roídos y túnicas de segunda mano. No tenía el aspecto fiero de sus compañeros: altos, fornidos y llenos de una gran confianza producto de su infancia llena de regalos, dinero y elogios de sus padres. Gellert era bastante más bajo que ellos y carecía de los contactos y las habilidades sociales que ellos poseían. Era un eslavo, un extranjero, un mestizo, un paria.

Cuando investigó a la clase de colegio que iba, se emocionó bastante. Se había fundado sobre la base de la supremacía de la sociedad mágica y creían fervientemente en que limitar la magia y prohibir ciertas ramas de ella suponía un debilitamiento para la comunidad. Pero sus compañeros no representaban los ideales de los fundadores: Eran todos unos hedonistas empeñados en mantener el_ status quo_, heredar lo que les correspondía y despreciar a los extranjeros.

"_Soy un mago talentoso, llegaré más lejos que todos ustedes ¡Ya lo verán!_" Les había dicho en una ocasión a Blatter y a sus amigos, que por enésima vez se burlaban de él cuando estaba en primero. Pero lo cierto es que la mayoría del Instituto no creía en él, llegando incluso a despreciarlo. No era un alumno conocido por sus logros, solo llamaba la atención por romper las reglas y ser considerado peligroso. El día de ayer había destruido todos sus experimentos clandestinos realizados en un sótano inutilizado de Durmstrang. Se había rendido ante la mediocridad sin motivo alguno, simplemente se había cansado de tratar de ser algo que quizás no era. Quizás cambiar de aire le haría bien.

Amaba el aire de montaña, amaba Durmstrang, sus exteriores rodeados de esa mezcolanza de aromas arbóreos: fresnos, robles, olmos y acres. Amaba desprenderse sus pieles —el único regalo lujoso que su padre le había dado— y sentir el refrescante aire en su nariz y garganta hasta congelarlas.

Recordaba los fines de semana en que se asomaba por el balcón de las habitaciones, observando a todos sus compañeros reunidos en el fogón compartiendo whisky de fuego y vodka invernal, riendo y bailando al son de "_Nornagest Ríma_" mientras los lobos aullaban. Aquellos festivales improvisados de invierno siempre lo hicieron sentirse solitario y ajeno a todos ellos. En un principio había envidiado a Gossow, Blatter y, sobretodo, a su hermano. Con un linaje del cual enorgullecerse, una protección tras la cual blindarse a la hora de forjar amistades. A veces parecía que hablaran en otro idioma.

Pese a todo lo que podía disfrutar del paisaje, eso apenas compensaba lo enormemente infeliz que había sido en Durmstrang. Definitivamente, todo era culpa de los _muggles_. Le hubiese encantado seguir viajando por el mundo con su familia, aprender más de los bardos, buscar las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero su madre le dijo que su seguridad estaba primero.

—¿No vas a saludar a tu padre? —Aquella voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y le heló la sangre. Acomodó sus pieles y alisó los pliegues de su desteñida y arrugada túnica—. Gellert, mírame cuando te hablo. —Pesadamente, Gellert volteó a ver el rostro de su padre: Alto como un árbol, de cabellos plateados y ojos blanco grisáceo, fríos como un témpano. Su aspecto físico contrastaba con el suyo propio: una persona pequeña, con ropa demasiado grande para él, de cabellos dorados, y ojos verde oscuro. Estaba acompañado por el consejo de padres, quienes lo aguardaban en el portón de entrada al colegio.

—Lo siento —dijo sumisamente mientras volvía a cubrir su rostro con las pieles. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, en una escena llena de contrastes. Aunque no sabía qué había hecho esta vez.

—Debería mandarte de vuelta con tu madre, Gellert —le dijo su padre en un susurro. Gellert no replicó. Sabía que no lo haría.

—No he hecho nada malo —le dijo luego de un prolongado silencio—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Me van a reincorporar al consejo. Durmstrang está pasando por una fase de reestructuración para recuperar el antiguo prestigio de antes. Y para eso se necesita dinero y contactos.

—Me alegra que no te engañes a ti mismo sobre por qué te quieren de vuelta: un interés muy mal disimulado —dijo Gellert con amargura, sin poder contener su afilada lengua.

—Más respeto, Gellert.

—¿Vámonos, Varg? —preguntó el señor Blatter acercándose, mirando a Gellert con una mueca de desprecio.

—Un segundo, estoy hablando con mi sobrino —dijo el padre de Gellert.

—¿Cuándo me reconocerás? —preguntó Gellert una vez los miembros se hubiesen marchado.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Deberás conformarte con que te dé alojamiento, comida y abrigo. Después de Durmstrang, estás por tu cuenta. No es necesario mencionar que no pienso apoyarte en caso que resultes campeón, pero te deseo buena fortuna —finalizó Varg Aarseth dando una vuelta tan brusca que hizo que su capa se levantara.

—¿Y si cometo una hazaña tan grande que me haga una persona de renombre, lo harás?

Lo último lo dijo impulsivamente. Gellert Grindelwald jamás rogaba en su vida, pero así se había escuchado sus últimas palabras: como una desesperada súplica de algo tan simple como amor familiar. El tiempo pareció congelarse por aquel frío otoñal en el cual solo se escuchaba el ligero crujido de las hojas caer. Gellert contuvo la respiración. Su padre volteó la cabeza para mirarlo una fracción de segundo, se rió fugazmente y luego siguió caminando a su destino.

Una vez más, los pensamientos de Gellert se posaron en las Reliquias.

* * *

Albus contempló las armaduras pulidas detalladamente. Ni una sola mota de polvo posada en ellas y parecían brillar con luz propia.

—El celador ha hecho un trabajo impecable con las armaduras —le dijo a Robin con su voz agotada, suspirando largamente.

—¿Estás bien, Albus? Pareces cansado. Si quieres yo sigo con los preparativos para recibir a Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

—No, Robin, no podría dejarte a ti con toda la responsabilidad; no considerando que nuestro respetado director nos ha dejado toda la responsabilidad a nosotros; mientras él se dedica a ofrecer banquetes en su despacho —dijo Albus continuando con la inspección.

—Vamos, Albus. Le pediré ayuda a los prefectos y al Club de Té. Estarán muy felices de ayudar ya que les encanta organizar actividades sociales. No porque sea mujer no voy a ser incapaz de hacerme cargo de esto.

—Robin, no tengo ningún problema con que seas mujer y tú o sabes. Simplemente creo que estoy en perfectas condiciones para seguir con la labor de supervisar —dijo bajando por las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, tratando de no pensar en Ariana, en sus padres y en ese grupo de magos que transgredió el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.

Se detuvo, como si eso apartara de su cabeza toda la confusa red de pensamientos. Robin lo imitó. Había una figura que se encogía revisando el contenido de una caja de madera. Albus lo reconoció enseguida.

—¿Abeforth? ¿Qué haces?

Su hermano, un poco más bajo y bastante más fornido —pero por lo demás casi idéntico a él—, alarmado, pegó un salto y encaró a su hermano mayor, tapando la caja con su cuerpo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Albus.

—Por supuesto que lo es —el tono de Albus ahora era duro—. Estamos supervisando el Castillo. ¿Qué tienes en esa caja? —inquirió acercándose a su hermano con cuidado, como si se tratara de un animal furioso dispuesto a atacar—. ¿No estarás de nuevo con eso de…?

— Bah, nada de eso. —Aberforth tomó la caja y salió corriendo de las mazmorras—. Tú métete en tus asuntos y yo en los míos. Deberías dejarles las rondas a tus inferiores los prefectos y dedicarte a tu discurso para cuando te nombren campeón de Hogwarts— sentenció con un deje de burla y desprecio antes de abandonar el lugar.

Albus suspiró y le sugirió a Robin dar por terminada la ronda. Sabía que su hermano tenía una pequeña red de contrabando, en la cual vendía furtivamente y a muy altos precios sustancias reguladas por el ministerio y bebidas alcohólicas. Lo había descubierto el año pasado, cosa que había desatado la furia de su hermano (siendo que era él quien debería estar furioso).

_"¡Con esto podré mantener a la familia, Albus! Ya que de seguro cuando te hagas mayor de edad volarás del nido que tanto te reprime, ¿no?_"

Subió al vestíbulo con el grito de Aberforth resonando en su mente.

—¿Entonces es verdad que serás campeón? —le preguntó Robin con mucha curiosidad mientras se dirigían al tablón de anuncios para supervisar que todo estuviera en orden.

—No, ¿por qué todos creen que quiero ser campeón? —dijo Albus removiendo un anuncio en el que buscaban urgentemente el cerebro de Alphonse Softwoole.

—Pues me parece un paso natural para… —Robin se congeló al leer un anuncio, su expresión pasó de la incertidumbre a la ira contenida en unos segundos—. Lo sabía. Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Albus alzó la vista y vio de inmediato el motivo del cambio de ánimo de Robin.

Tenía el dibujo de una pluma cruzada con una varita, y varias fotos de magos que parecían estar exponiendo.

"_Simposio acerca del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto:_

_Aprovechando la instancia de intercambio cultural, este año queremos auspiciar un espacio de enriquecimiento intelectual de los alumnos de las tres Escuelas más prestigiosas de toda Europa. Invitamos a todos los alumnos a esta exposición en la cual, a través de diferentes invitados, podrán conocer el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto en profundidad: su historia, sus consecuencias en el mundo mágico, y la proyección a futuro de este_."

Abajo, había una lista de expositores, entre los cuales se encontraba su querida vecina Bathilda Bagshot y algunos autores y profesores de renombre.

—¿Simposio acerca del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto? Eso es el primer paso…

—¿Primer paso? —preguntó Albus distraídamente, mirando los rostros de los expositores.

—Albus ¿qué no entiendes? Luego de la noticia de los gitanos están reaccionando, todos los opositores al Estatuto. ¡Quieren revocarlo! ¡Es el primer paso para comenzar la represión _muggle_ y debemos hacer algo!

—Robin, ¿no deberías asistir primero al simposio y analizar la situación antes de…? Oh.

Albus suspiró al ver a Robin correr hacia la biblioteca. A veces Robin podía ser bastante arrebatada, eso en una mujer, y el hecho de que fuera hija de muggles, generaba antipatía en muchos alumnos de Hogwarts. Pero Albus la entendía: había tenido que luchar contra muchas adversidades para poder destacar, y lo había logrado.

* * *

Albus no sabía si decir que a Robin le estaba yendo bien o mal en juntar firmas para prohibir el simposio. Mucha gente estaba en torno a ella, escuchándola con atención. Otros la miraban con escepticismo:

—Vamos, Nightingale. Es solo un espacio sano de discusión.

Algunos no eran tan cordiales a la hora de demostrarle su desacuerdo:

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas que una mujer histérica se convierta en Premio Anual: de inmediato se creen oradoras porque les dan un hueso —dijo un chico de último año provocando risas alrededor de sus compañeros.

—¿Espacio sano? —preguntó Robin ignorando el último comentario— ¿acaso no sabes quienes son los expositores? ¡Nos quieren lavar el cerebro! —dijo Robin extendiendo un pergamino para que lo firmaran. Varios alumnos —entre ellos, su amigo Elphias y los prefectos— le hicieron caso y lo firmaron. Otros la seguían mirando con recelo.

—Albus, ¿tú qué opinas de todo esto —le susurró Horace Slughorn con escepticismo—. Nightingale es alguien prometedor, pero creo que se le están arrancando las cabras. —Albus contuvo la risa a escuchar la palabra "cabras" y evitó darle una respuesta a su amigo, atento a la discusión que se había generado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo, Nightingale? No es que sea una discusión vinculante o algo así. Además si tanto te molesta puedes dar tu opinión en el mismo.

—¡Eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer, que es un espacio de discusión sana! Todos sabemos la posición de nuestro respetado Director. Sin mencionar a los profesores de Durmstrang. Investigué a cada uno de los expositores, ¡la única mente objetiva será la respetada Bathilda Bagshot! Esto es solo una estrategia para moldear nuestras jóvenes mentes con ideas ¡Esto no es educación, es adoctrinamiento!

—¡Estás paranoica, mejor vete a tener hijos! —le gritó un chico de un grupo que estaba cerca de Albus. Robin hizo un gesto con la mano para restare importancia a esos comentarios, aunque por su mandíbula apretada, Albus pudo darse cuenta de lo tensa que estaba. ¿Debería ayudarla? ¿Se enojará si acudo a rescatarla?

—Blacktree, un comentario como ese y me temo que deberé castigarte —le dijo Albus luego de unos segundos.

—Así que estás acá, Dumbledore, ya le estaba preguntando a Blacktree: ¿Por qué no está el otro alumno perfecto de Hogwarts apoyando a su novia? —le dijo un jugador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, con quien tenía pociones.

—No es mi novia.

—¿Y por qué no la estás apoyando? Es una causa que tú apoyas ¿no?

—Recuerda a su padre, Blacktree.

—Oh, lo olvidaba. Entonces, ¿de qué lado estás, Albus Dumbledore?

—Si ¿qué opinas de esto?

De pronto, Albus se dio cuenta que todos los ojos estaban posados sobre él, incluidos los de Robin. Ahora él era el centro de atención. Miró su reloj para ganar tiempo.

—Opino que es hora de llamar a todos los alumnos para darles la bienvenida a Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Vamos, Robin, debemos alistarlos —dijo Albus dirigiéndose a la entrada del castillo, activando el encantamiento proteico de su insignia de prefecto.

—Está bien —dijo Robin tomando el pergamino con las firmas y enrollándolo—. ¿Por qué no me apoyaste, Albus? —le preguntó cuando entraron al Gran Comedor para ordenar a los alumnos de Gryffindor.

—Robin, en primer lugar, no creo que sea correcto utilizar tu posición en Hogwarts para que tus ideas tengan adhesión estudiantil. En segundo, pensé que te ofuscarías y que dirías que puedes manejarlo tú sola —dijo Albus, eludiendo el asunto del simposio.

—Pero ¡Albus! Esto es algo serio. Además, jamás los presioné para nada. A todo esto, nunca me has dado tu opinión ¿qué opinas de todo esto, Albus?

Albus carraspeó. Por suerte, llegaron los prefectos llamados por el encantamiento.

—Necesitamos que llamen a los alumnos de sus casas separados por año y género. Deberán estar acá en quince minutos para que podamos realizar los preparativos finales.

—Disculpa, Dumbledore ¿esto no deberían hacerlo los jefes de casa? —preguntó sumisamente un nuevo prefecto de Ravenclaw.

—Están con el director y el ministro en su despacho —dijo Albus, lacónico. No sabía si estaban en una de las famosas "reuniones sociales" del director Nigellus, o si estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Sea como sea, gracias al director, los profesores brillaban por su ausencia.

—Oh —dijo el prefecto antes de dirigirse a su torre—. Lo haré lo mejor posible.

Media hora después, cuando estaban todos bien presentados y ordenados, llegaron los profesores y el director junto con el ministro y sus funcionarios. Albus hizo una reverencia y el resto de los alumnos lo imitaron. El jefe de la casa de Gryffindor se acercó a Albus y a Robin, al igual que la mayoría de los profesores, se veía profundamente ofuscado.

—Disculpa no haber estado acá, hicieron un buen trabajo.

—Muchas gracias, profesor —dijeron Albus y Robin al unísono con una reverencia. El profesor se acercó discretamente a Albus.

—Creo que has notado que he estado un poco ausente estas semanas y me disculpo por eso. Creo que mi ausencia se notará más ahora que comenzará el torneo, Albus. Espero entiendas que es algo de suma importancia.

—No se preocupe, profesor —dijo Albus entendiendo al instante: su Jefe de Casa desconfiaba tanto del torneo, como de las actividades que se estaban realizando dentro de este, y debía recabar toda la información posible.

Al estar los profesores presentes, todos los alumnos se comportaron correctamente: mantuvieron su compostura y su mirada al horizonte y no emitieron sonido alguno.

—¡Escuchen! —dijo altaneramente el director Nigellus poniéndose a la cabeza—. No quiero que emitan ningún sonido, mucho menos de asombro, en el momento de llegada de las escuelas. Son todos unos presumidos que tratarán de utilizar trucos baratos para impresionarlos. No cedan. Somos mejores que eso —sentenció con su aflautada voz.

Albus no replicó y lo miró con su habitual máscara de frialdad. No entendía por qué alguien como Phineas podía interesarse en seguir una carrera de docente. Tenía contactos, dinero ¿por qué no había preferido trabajar en el ministerio? Eso era un misterio aún para Albus Dumbledore.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y las aves comenzaron su concierto al crepúsculo. Algo en toda aquella situación hizo que Albus atesorara ese momento, quizás era la belleza de la puesta de sol, la agradable melodía, la brisa otoñal y el olor a césped recién cortado. Aunque estaba rodeado de gente, Albus se sintió extrañamente solo y en paz. Hacía tanto que no disfrutaba una tarde al aire libre sin preocupaciones…

Un par de ojos azules lo sacaron de su momentánea sensación de paz. Ariana siempre estaba ahí, acosándolo en sus pensamientos con preocupaciones. Suspiró, ya extrañando aquel momento que había pasado hace recién unos segundos.

Cuando el sol ya se había escondido, dejando los últimos rastros de luz, un sonido en el lago hizo que todos voltearan su cabeza discretamente en dirección a este. Dos gigantescos remolinos aparecieron en el lago. Albus sabía que todos estaban conteniendo exclamaciones de asombro. La vez anterior, cuando estaba en tercero, el Torneo fue realizado en Beauxbatons y no había asistido, por lo que era la primera vez que vería las gloriosas llegadas que las escuelas utilizaban para impresionar a sus pares.

Un sonido ensordecedor de succión llenó el aire y emergieron majestuosamente dos barcos igual de grandes, aunque de distinto aspecto: uno era un buque de aspecto tétrico, velas blancas con un dragón rojo, banderas rojas y plateadas y madera maciza; el otro era un barco elegante, cuyos detalles finamente labrados se podían apreciar desde la distancia y velas azules de una tela de aspecto sedoso envolvían el logo de Beauxbatons: dos varitas cruzadas. El director Nigellus emitió una risa burlona, al parecer, la entrada lo había divertido mucho.

—Aún no saben que tienen la misma entrada ¡Cuando bajen, Hellwing y Galois se sacarán sus canas a punta de maldiciones! —dijo el director muy divertido al Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. Ambos rieron sarcásticamente.

Los barcos encallaron y de él salieron los dos directores al mismo tiempo. El director de Durmstrang era un hombre sumamente anciano y alto, con una expresión fría. El director de Beauxbatons era un hombre más bajo y joven, aunque algunas canas salpicaban su lustrosa melena negra. En cuanto se vieron, comenzaron a acercarse, exasperados

—¿Qué demonios, Galois? ¿Dónde están tus pegasos brillantes? ¡Esta es la entrada de Durmstrang, maldito usurpador!

—¡Pero si el Torneo Pasado tú fuiste el que copió nuestra entrada, utilizando un carruaje con Thestrals!

—¡Te dije que estaba en reparaciones! —Para estar ofuscados y ser extranjeros, tenían un acento bastante impecable, pensó Albus. Los alumnos de las respectivas escuelas comenzaron a salir de los barcos, atraídos por la discusión.

El director Nigellus carraspeó y los directores de inmediato recuperaron el garbo.

—Es un placer estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, Nigellus. Beauxbatons está feliz de participar en una nueva edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Durmstrang igual —dijo el anciano director estrechando su larga mano con la de los directores en un cordial saludo. Los profesores y ministros se acercaron para realizar las presentaciones correspondientes al protocolo—. Baldr Hellwing, jurista mágico profesor de Historia de la comunidad mágica. —Albus reconoció a ese joven apuesto como uno de los que participarían de ese simposio, así como otros rostros de profesores de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Más valía mantener vigilados a esos profesores. Él no era como Robin o sus compañeros. Para tener una opinión sobre un asunto, Albus necesitaba recabar toda la información posible de este, de lo contrario su punto de vista sería parcial y por lo tanto no tendría valor alguno. Aprovechó que el director Nigellus lo presentó ante los profesores y ministros para tener un primer acercamiento con estos.

—Supongo que han oído hablar de nuestro brillante alumno Albus Dumbledore: galardonado en múltiples ocasiones y representante de las juventudes británicas en el Wizengamot, es además nuestro delegado. —Albus pudo notar que el director omitió deliberadamente el hecho de que en Hogwarts existían dos delegados, pero no le sorprendió: Phineas Nigellus era conocido tanto por su desprecio a los hijos de _muggles _como por su misoginia.

Estaban tan enfrascados en las presentaciones y conversaciones protocolares, que no se dieron cuenta que los alumnos de las tres escuelas comenzaron a distenderse. No fue hasta pasado los quince minutos que se dieron cuenta, cuando escucharon un sonido parecido a una explosión.

—¡Grindelwald! —exclamó el anciano director de Durmstrang a un muchacho joven que estaba agachado a orillas del lago, quien pegó un salto y lo miró inocentemente.

—Creo que los muchachos están hambrientos —comentó el tal profesor Hellwing.

—Sí, será mejor que entremos. Dejemos que mi brillante delegado se encargue de los alumnos, nosotros debemos organizar el simposio —dijo Phineas con una amplia sonrisa, haciéndole un gesto discreto a Albus para que se encargara de imponer orden, quien obedeció de inmediato.

Mientras los profesores conversaban y subían al vestíbulo, Albus y Robin se encargaron de ordenar tanto a los alumnos de Hogwarts como a los de las otras escuelas, quienes los siguieron con una mirada hosca, como si no quisieran ser guiados por ellos. Whistledale, el prefecto de último año de la Casa de Ravenclaw, se acercó a él para comentarle sobre los alumnos de las otras escuelas.

—Los de Durmstrang parecen gigantes ¿no te parece?

—Son enormes —dijo recordando la hosca mirada que le habían dirigido. Su compañero comenzó a comentarle sobre las posibilidades de quedar como seleccionado. Los prefectos eran los únicos que le creían cuando decía que no tenía deseos de postularse.

Mientras se dirigían al vestíbulo, el muchacho al que habían reprendido se acercó a él. Albus reparó en su apariencia por primera vez, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire: tenía un rostro hermoso, enmarcado por rizos dorados. Se fijó especialmente sus ojos de un color verde oscuro, sintiendo que se hundía en la profundidad de estos.

—¿Eres el alumno estrella de Hogwarts?, ¿el futuro campeón? —le preguntó el muchacho de Durmstrang, sacándolo de su momentáneo estado de ensoñación. Cuando el muchacho abrió la boca, esa extraña sensación en el pecho de Albus se desvaneció. No respondió, suponiendo que ese chico solo quería provocarlo—. Supongo que por la forma en que te presentaron, eres un comelibros y un lamebotas.

Albus frunció el ceño. Ya no le parecía un joven apuesto. Era más bajo que él, tenía una mueca despectiva y usaba pieles demasiado grandes para su tamaño. Solo era un muchacho fanfarrón con aires de grandeza por haber resultado preseleccionado. Lo ignoró y reanudó su conversación con Whistledale, lo que pareció enfadar al muchacho, que lo agarró del hombro bruscamente para encararlo.

—Escucha, alumno prodigio: puede que tengas premios, seas famoso y la gente te quiera. Pero yo, Gellert Grindelwald, voy a hacerte pedazos en el Torneo, ¿me entendiste? —dicho esto, se fue al grupo de Durmstrang.

Whistledale y los demás prefectos se rieron por el atrevimiento de ese tal Gellert Grindelwald, pero Albus se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada, sin saber qué decir.

* * *

**Acerca del trato a las mujeres, quiero decir que a pesar de ser Premio Anual y una chica virtuosa, debe enfrentar los prejuicios de ser mujer. Recordemos que estamos a fines del siglo XXI, no en la época actual donde aaaaaalgo de consideración nos tienen, hahaha.**

**Respecto a la actitud de los jóvenes, sé que quedaron un poco ehm… desenfrenados para la época, pero solo los hago así cuando no hay adultos, trato de que sean lo más sobrios posibles cuando están en presencia de uno, para adaptarme a la época.**

**Gracias de nuevo a Sorita Wolfgirl por su infinita paciencia, así también a JessyRiddle por atreverse a leer esta historia :) se que escapa un poco de lo típico de Harry Potter.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
